Happy New Love
by VII-Yuffie
Summary: It's the New Year's, but how are Misaki and Akihiko going to celebrate it? A special JR one-shot. Happy New Year!


**A/N: A special Junjou Romantica one-shot for all you yaoi fans out there! No worries; I'm still working on the other fanfic. But because I don't want to keep you guys waiting, I wrote this for you guys! Happy New Year! :D**

* * *

**Happy New Love**

No movement was made. No sounds were heard. The quiet streets of Tokyo would give any outsider the impression of an abandoned town. It was misty, and a little chilly. There was little snow left. There were no vehicles on the roads, and no person on the pavements. The sky was grey, but a few rays of sunlight managed to find their way through the big, storm-like clouds. Christmas had ended only just a few days ago, and the streets have been quiet since then. Everyone was at home, getting ready for the next big thing.

Misaki was woken up by the sound of his alarm, which was supposed to wake him up just in time to prepare breakfast. He turned and laid on his back, groaning during the process. He was shirtless - completely naked, to be specific - but only his lower body was covered by the bed sheets, leaving his chest and the rest of his upper body exposed. The wind found its way into Misaki's room, and he shivered. Winter was almost over, but why was it so cold?

Misaki sat up and groaned some more. He was more tired than usual this morning. He had celebrated Christmas with Akihiko and Aikawa, and for the next few days, he was busy cleaning the whole apartment. Aikawa lent a hand, of course, while Akihiko was working on his new novel. Not that they minded, though. At _least_ he was doing his work. Misaki remembered being dead tired last night, and Akihiko carrying him to his room.

_Last night..._

Misaki looked down at his bare chest and covered it with the bed sheets. First of all, he was freezing. Secondly, where in the world were his clothes? Misaki crawled to the floor - dragging the sheets along with him - and felt around for his clothes. He reached out and felt around under the bed. Feeling some sort of fabric, he immediately pulled the clothes out and put them on as quickly as he could; he was almost suffering from both frostbite _and_ shame!

When he was done making the bed, Misaki put on a straight face and walked out of the room. He definitely did not want to get reminded of what happened last night...

As Misaki walked down the stairs, he could see someone in the living room. With his feet resting on the coffee table, the man turned a page of the newspaper and sighed. _That's weird_, Misaki thought. _Why is Usagi-san up so early in the morning_?

Misaki walked down and walked towards the author, who still had his attention to the newspaper. "Usagi-san?" Misaki called out. "What are you up so early for?"

Akihiko put the newspaper down and turned to the brunette, smiling, "No reason. I just felt like it."

_Felt like it, huh_. Misaki smiled as well, "I'll prepare breakfast then!"

With that, the boy turned and made his way to the kitchen. "Misaki," Akihiko said, making Misaki stop in his tracks and turn back to the older male. "Are you still tired? Did you enjoy last night?"

Misaki could see a smirk slowly forming on Akihiko's face, and immediately the boy's cheeks turned deep red, "Sh-shut up!"

**x-X-x**

Everything was still quiet. Misaki was sweeping the floor of the living room while Akihiko was rested on the couch, still working on his novel. Nothing went on between the two; they knew they were busy, and did not want to bother each other. Misaki did not feel right about this, however.

He looked up at the author and wondered what he could be thinking. Would it hurt if he was bothered with just one, simple question? Would Akihiko get irritated? It wouldn't hurt to just try, would it? Besides, Misaki has been longing to ask this question, and now was probably the last chance he would ever get to.

"Usagi-san."

Misaki waited for the author to look up from his script, but he didn't, so he decided to try again, "Usagi-san!"

"Hm?" was the only response he received from Akihiko. He still refused to look up at him.

Misaki sighed, "It's... it's the New Year's eve today, and there's gonna be a fireworks show tonight, so... I was thinking if you'd like to watch it with me."

The author finally turned to the boy and arched a brow, "Why? Are you going?"

Misaki blushed, "N-no! I mean... I would go... if you want to go..."

"I can't, I'm busy."

Misaki stared at the older male in awe. _Busy_? Since when was he ever busy? Akihiko wasn't _this_ determined to finish his works before. But... Misaki couldn't persuade him to watch the fireworks, right? If he was busy, then it was best not to bother him.

"O-okay...," Misaki said, in utter disappointment. "I was just... wondering, because I like fireworks and all... W-we can always watch from here, anyway." Ashamed, Misaki went back to doing the chores.

**x-X-x**

"Ahh!" Misaki sighed in relief as he lay back on the couch. He wasn't finished with his work yet, but he really needed a break. He has been working the whole day, and now he was starving. "Oh man...," he groaned. "I still have to cook dinner..."

"You don't have to," Misaki heard a low voice near him and he looked up, seeing the author smiling down at him.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Misaki asked. "Aren't you hu-"

"You don't have to cook dinner tonight," Akihiko interrupted. Handing an over-sized coat over to Misaki, he grabbed the boy's wrist and walked him out the apartment, "There's something I want to show you."

After several hours of window-shopping, walking aimlessly around the new year's eve bazaar, and snacking on some light food, Akihiko brought Misaki to the biggest ferris wheel in Tokyo. From the top, one could see the rest of the country, complete with the majestic snow-capped mountains in the background. Akihiko bought a couple of tickets for themselves and entered a ferris wheel car. It moved slowly, but finally in about five minutes, they were finally at the highest point of the ferris wheel.

Misaki was confused, "Usagi-san, what was it that you wanted to show me?"

The author shushed him, "Just wait and watch."

Still confused, Misaki looked out the car. There were lights everywhere, and the streets were busy again. The view was not exactly the best, but Misaki thought it was still the best thing he had ever seen. It was almost midnight, and everyone was gathered near the bazaar, looking up at the sky. They were counting down to something, too.

"_Five... four... three... two..._"

"Misaki," Akihiko called out. "Look."

Misaki looked up at the sky and as the crowd below yell "_ONE_!" excitedly, a huge, red firework burst in the sky. It was then followed by a couple of smaller, yellow ones. Soon, a fireworks show was being held, and everyone started cheering.

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki said, staring at the sky admiringly. "F-fireworks! You said...!"

"I'm sorry, Misaki," Akihiko said. "But since you like fireworks, why not?"

Akihiko leaned forward and held Misaki's chin, turning his face so that the younger male would face him. "Usagi-san?" Misaki called out, widening his eyes, "Wh-what are you... doing...?"

"Shush, Misaki," said Akihiko, as he dragged Misaki to the floor. He got to his knees and bent down to give Misaki's neck a light peck

Misaki sucked in a deep breath, "U-Usagi-san...! N-not here... not now! W-we just... last night..."

"Take this as a New Year's present," Akihiko whispered, and unbuttoned Misaki's coat. "I love you... and Happy New Year."


End file.
